See instructions): The goal of the Digestive Disease Epidemiology Training Program at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill is to train independent researchers who will improve our understanding of the magnitude, etiology and impact of digestive diseases, and who will assume leadership roles in Gl epidemiology and outcomes research. In order to achieve this goal the program features a comprehensive curriculum with the following features: (a) formal advanced training in epidemiologic methods and biostatistics at the UNC School of Public Health, (b) a two- to three-year period of training culminating in an advanced degree (MPH or PhD) in epidemiology, (c) emphasis on design, execution, analysis and publication of a research project, (d) a research preceptor to guide the developing investigator and (e) an intensive core curriculum designed to develop additional skills necessary for an academic career, (f) concurrent training of MD and PhD candidates. The training program is designed to support one pre-doctoral and four postdoctoral candidates each year. The program takes advantage of unique and considerable institutional strengths in public health. A stable, diverse, and multidisciplinary faculty provides trainees with expert guidance in epidemiology, biostatistics, health services research, health outcomes research and nutrition. The training faculty includes seven members of the adult or pediatric Gl Divisions at UNC with advanced formal training in epidemiology or biostatistics and active research programs in a broad range of areas in the field of digestive disease epidemiology. The faculty also includes senior faculty with expertise in basic science who can assist trainees in developing translational research projects.